Boss Battle: Gigaroth
This page is for the boss fight version of Gigaroth. For the character page, please click Gigaroth here. First Encounter Link encounters Gigaroth halfway through the Forgotten Grounds, outside. The beast is enraged and attempts to kill Link, but Link manages to drive away Gigaroth so he can continue his quest. After Link kills Queen Bato-Bato, Gigaroth reconciles with Link and thanks him for his help. Strategy :Note: This is written as if it were an in-game boss battle strategy. Difficulty: 3/5 The fight begins with a cutscene, with Link arriving in the first (and only) outside area of the Forgotten Grounds. The camera zooms out and begins to fly around (you're looking through Gigaroth's eyes). Gigaroth suddenly lands behind Link (so hard, the ground shakes and Link falls over) and roars at our hero. Link gets up and freaks out, then he pulls out his sword and puts on his "grr" face. The fight is on! The battle arena is essentially a large, circular platform with four big pillars spaced evenly apart. Gigaroth will start the fight by charging at you. In order to damage him, you must get him to run into one of the pillars. Have Link stand in front of one of the pillars, and when Gigaroth gets close enough, get out of the way. Gigaroth will crash into the pillar, and it will collapse on top of him. But you're not finished yet... After one of the pillars falls on top of Gigaroth, he will change his strategy. Rather than charging right away, he will spit balls of pure Dark Magick at you. Keep running and rolling to avoid the Magick blobs. After Gigaroth spits one round (seven blobs) at you, he will charge. Again, get in front of the pillar and make Gigaroth ram into it (if you fail, you must wait for him to spit seven Dark Magick balls at you again). With two pillars gone, Gigaroth will spit two rounds (fourteen blobs) before charging you. Repeat the pillar strategy again. With three hits, a short cutscene will follow, with Gigaroth getting REALLY angry and roaring loudly at you. You're in trouble now, Link! Gigaroth's attack pattern is now completely randomized. He may start out charging you (he charges faster now, too), or he may spit rounds of Dark Magick blobs at you (he may do this up to three times in a row). Other patterns include; *Up to three rounds of Dark Magick balls and a charge. *A feint charge (he will charge seemingly normally at you, but at the last second he will fly into the air. The camera will zoom out, showing Gigaroth flying around the battlefield, spitting red-purple-black fire at you (this is the Dark Magick attack Hex. If it hits Link, it won't damage him, but he will move slower and won't be able to use any items/weapons for a few seconds). He will eventually land (he will try to land on top of you). For this attack pattern, just keep running, and you shouldn't get hit with the Hex. *Gigaroth will fly into the air and use the Nightmare attack. It's a HUGE sphere than slowly falls to the ground. For this, run and roll until the Nightmare finally lands and explodes (the first time Gigaroth uses this, it involves a cutscene of him generating the Nightmare attack, throwing it at Link, and Link looking all like "ZOMG I IZ GUNNA GET PWNED!!!1!!"). *He will do the feint charge, but instead of using Hex, he'll use Nightmare. *He'll fire up to three rounds of Dark Magick blobs, and then use Dark Nova (it's like a huge beam attack, Gigaroth will follow your movements while he's charging it up, but will stop moving when he fires it (just keep running to avoid it). *Any of these attacks can be followed by a real charge or a feint charge. After you get the last pillar to fall on top of Gigaroth, he'll get up and fly away in a daze. Inside of that last pillar is a treasure chest containing the Eye of Truth (it actually resembles a visor that Link wears on his head). Item Given After Link defeats Gigaroth, he gets the Eye of Truth. Category:Original Characters